¿Un Viaje al Pasado? Una Nueva Oportunidad
by darkhellsoul
Summary: Este fic es en respuesta al desafío que me planteo Soul of demon hace bastante tiempo y que por falta de tiempo no había podido subir. Durante la batalla contra Madara, el Juubi y Madara son sellados en Naruto, luego al terminar la batalla, Naruto ve la devastación y los muertos y decide usar el Gedo Tensei, sin embargo Madara había alcanzado a lanzar el ojo de la Luna.


¿Un viaje al pasado? Una nueva oportunidad.

Capitulo 1 ¿Regresando?

La batalla entre la alianza shinobi y Madara Uchiha está en su punto más alto, Naruto acaba de regresar de la dimensión de Obito con parte del chakra del Ichibi, el Hachibi y la mitad del chakra del Kyubi, le rubio esta frente a frente a su más poderoso enemigo, ambos se ven a los ojos serios, Madara está molesto porque su enemigo se niega a morir, Naruto está molesto porque el desalmado Uchiha le ha arrebatado la vida a muchos, de pronto ambos se lanzan hacia su oponente. Naruto lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra mientras Madara eludía los golpes y lanzaba sus propios golpes, nadie podía detener a Madara.

-Solo existe una opción-dijo Minato totalmente agotado.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Naruto respirando agitadamente.

-Sellarlo en alguien, para que sea como un Jinchuriki, es la única forma de detenerlo-dijo el Yondaime.

-Séllalo en mi padre-dijo serio Naruto.

-Pero Naruto, tu ya eres el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, podrías morir-dijo preocupado Minato.

-No me importa morir si puedo salvar a mis amigos-respondió el joven.

Minato sonrío orgulloso por la actitud de su hijo.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Minato.

-Si estoy muy seguro.

-Pero Naruto el posee al Juubi, vas a morir-menciono un preocupado Kakashi.

-No me importa si con eso puedo salvarlos a todos-dijo el joven rubio.

-Bien distráiganlo un momento-dijo Minato.

En tanto Madara había comenzado a ejecutar su plan ojo de la luna.

-Con esto seré el amo del mundo-dijo feliz el Uchiha.

-¡Eso nunca pasara maldito bastardo!-dijo Naruto apareciendo nuevamente al ataque.

-No sabes cuándo rendirte mocoso-dijo Madara.

-Cierto, rendirme no está en mi vocabulario.

-Pues te enseñare a no oponerte a un dios-dijo con frialdad el Uchiha.

-No me hagas reír Uchiha, tú no eres un dios, eres un patético demonio.

-Te eliminare maldito mocoso y así todo el mundo aprenderá a temerme-dijo amenazante Madara.

Entretanto el plan ojo de la luna avanzaba sin contratiempos, Minato estaba listo y preparado para realizar el sello, le dio una señal a su hijo. Naruto solo contesto con un movimiento de cabeza, el Yondaime Hokage, se acerco a Naruto y lo toco, poniendo un sello en el joven rubio, luego usando su Hiraishin no Jutsu apareció detrás del Uchiha y coloco un sello en el hombro de Madara.

-Es tu fin Madara-dijo Minato, luego agrego-¡Fuinjutsu: Sello perpetuo! ¡Fuin!

De inmediato el sello que había puesto en Naruto comenzó a absorber a Madara.

-¡ ¿Qué demonios me hicieron?!-grito furioso Madara.

-Te detenemos para siempre-dijo calmadamente Naruto.

-¡Malditos sean!-grito Madara al momento de activar su Rinnegan, pero fue inútil, Madara fue absorbido por Naruto.

El rubio cayó al suelo de rodillas respirando agitadamente, de pronto siente su vista más clara, en un pequeño charco, ve su rostro y descubre que tiene el Rinnegan, Naruto entra en su mente y se encuentra con la presencia gigantesca del Juubi, pero por ningún lado encuentra la presencia de Madara, lo más extraño es que tiene el conocimiento de Madara sus recuerdos y la forma de realizar sus técnicas, pero no siente ni ve al Uchiha. Rápidamente el rubio se acerca al Juubi y extrae a Kurama, pero contrario a lo que creía el rubio que iba a pasar el Juubi queda como si nada, en tanto Kurama queda tirado en el suelo agotado, Naruto sale de su mente, ve la desolación, la destrucción y los muertos por doquier, sin pensarlo mucho, Naruto hace lo que es natural en el, actuar sin pensar y tratar de salvar a todo el mundo, en eso recuerda la técnica que Nagato uso para devolver a la vida a los que perdieron la vida en Konoha cuando el ataco, el usaría esa técnica para salvar a todos.

-¡Rinnegan: Gedo Tensei!-grito el rubio.

-No lo hagas Na…-alcanzo a decir Kurama ya era demasiado tarde.

La técnica del Rinnegan fue un éxito, los muertos revivían y se encontraban desconcertados, sin embargo, al estar a medio camino el plan ojo de la luna, el resultado fue que el salvador del mundo Naruto Uzumaki despareció, lo bueno es que el plan ojo de la luna también se cancelo al desaparecer el Juubi junto a Naruto.


End file.
